Canada
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Canadians | poi = Alberta; British Columbia; Edmonton; Halifax; Manitoba; Montreal; Newfoundland; Nova Scotia; Ontario; Ottawa; Quebec; Saskatoon; Saskatchewan; Toronto; Vancouver; Winnipeg | 1st = }} Canada is a country located in the continent of North America and lies north of the continental United States, but southeast of Alaska. Whereas the US is divided into fifty individual states, Canada is divided into ten provinces. They are: Ontario, Qu bec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Manitoba, British Columbia, Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, Alberta and Newfoundland. Many movies and television programs, even American ones, are filmed in Canada due to the cost effectiveness of acquiring rites and permits from local governments. Many of these projects, such as the popular Fox Network television series The X-Files are filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia. Points of Interest ; Canadian Rockies: The Canadian Rockies comprise the Canadian segment of the North American Rocky Mountains range. They are the eastern part of the Canadian Cordillera, extending from the Interior Plains of Alberta to the Rocky Mountain Trench of British Columbia. The southern end borders Idaho and Montana of the USA. The northern end is at the Liard River in northern British Columbia. ; Ontario: Ontario is Canada's second largest province in terms of land area and its most populous. It's capital and largest city is Toronto. It's total land area is 917,741 km2 (354,342 sq mi) and its population is more than 13,000,000 people. Films that take place in * Scanners (1981) * Scanners II: The New Order (1991) * Scanners III: The Takeover (1992) TV shows that take place in * Beyond Reality * Continuum Characters from * Kara Killgrave * Kim Obrist People who were born in * Allan Eastman * Allan Kroeker * Alonso Oyarzun * Anna Hopkins * Andrew Jackson * Angus MacInnes * Anita La Selva * Art Hindle * Belinda Montgomery * Benjamin Glenday * Brad Wright * Brennan Elliott * Brent Karl Clackson * Brent Stait * Brett Dier * Brian Downey * Britt Irvin * Brooke Nevin * Burnell Tucker * C. David Johnson * Cameron Cronin * Carl Marotte * Carolyn Dunn * Carrie Genzel * Chad Faust * Christian Duguay * Colin Stinton * Conchita Campbell * Dale Eaglesham * David Fox * David Winning * Derek Vanlint * Dion Johnstone * Don Forbes * Donald Sutherland * Douglas Rain * Evangeline Lilly * George Bloomfield * Glenn Beck * Gordon Michael Woolvett * Harvey Hart * Hayden Christensen * Helen Shaver * J.C. Mackenzie * James Cameron * James Doohan * Janyse Jaud * Jesse Hutch * Jesse Rath * Jewel Staite * Joanne Kelly * Joe Shuster * Kaj-Erik Eriksen * Kavan Smith * Kevin Durand * Laara Sadiq * Laura Bertram * Laura Vandervoort * Leni Parker * Leslie Nielsen * Lex Gigeroff * Lexa Doig * Lisa Howard * Lisa Ryder * Lori Stewart * Maria de Aragon * Martin Cummins * Marty Simon * Maurice Kelly * Melissa Pollard * Mia Kirshner * Michael McManus * Michael Robison * Michael Shanks * Nathan Fillion * Noah Danby * Nicole de Boer * Paul Donovan * Peter Aykroyd * Pierre David * Reece Thompson * Rekha Sharma * René Malo * Richard de Klerk * Richard Kahan * Rino Romano * Roark Critchlow * Robert Beatty * Robert C. Cooper * Robert C. Dennis * Robert Joy * Robin Dunne * Ron Wear * Sam Stone * Samantha Ferris * Sara Canning * Sean Devine * Sean Sullivan * Seth Rogen * Shawn Ashmore * Stefan Arngrim * Stephen Roloff * Sylvain Brault * Tahmoh Penikett * Todd McFarlane * Tom Braidwood * Tyler Labine * Valerie Sing Turner * Victoria Pratt * William Shatner * Yvan Ducharme * Yves Simoneau People who died in * George Bloomfield * Harvey Hart * J. Lee Thompson * Lex Gigeroff * Sean Sullivan External Links * at Wikipedia * Canada at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Peter Cullen Category:Maurice Lamarche Category:Andrew Jackson Category:Brent Stait Category:Britt Irvin Category:Donald Sutherland